Seducing
by Valerie81
Summary: Troy had blown everything again, Gabriella, Red hawks, his friends. Now all he has to turn to is Sharpay. Is she the one for him? or is she just playing pretend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I dont own HSM

Troy did it again, after they broke up once he thought they would be together forever. But I guess forever is as long as everybody thinks. "It's Sharpay's fault, I sware I would never cheat on you." Troy remembers saying to Gabriella before she left and this time it was for good.

" Yah right, she made you kiss her! Even Sharpay isnt that persuasive." She paused, "Unless you're just weak," was the last thing she said to him.

The Red Hawks turned him down for loss of effort and his dad won't even speak to him for it now. Everything was over.

A loud ring peirced the air and alarmed Troy. He read the caller ID. It was Sharpay. She thinks that they are together now for what happened the last week of summer and they were but Sharpay could never compare with Gabriella.

"Hey." Troy said trying to sound happy.

"Hiiiii. What are you doing? We have to get down to Kelsie at the studio right away. I sent in the lyrics and music to everyday and they are going to make so much better." She paused. "So come on I'll come pick you up in my corvet in ten minutes. Toodles." She said and hung up.

Troy felt like throwing the cell phone against the wall but the truth was that he really did like Sharpay.

Ten minutes had passed and she was right down in the driveway like she said. Troy hurried down and hopped into the car. He wasnt even settled in yet and she leaned over and planted her lips right on his. Gabriella had been right. Troy _was _weak, Sharpay is so seductive with a bubbly personality, peircing brown eyes, and beautiful blonde hair, and the lips of an angel.

She pulled away from him and stepped on the gas.

Once they arrived at the country club(It was the last week it was hot and open) Sharpay got out and started walking in. It was pitch black and the pool lights glowed. Sharpay got half in when she stopped. She grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him over to the pool and shoved him in. She jumped in after him and grabbed his hands in the water. She kissed him lightly and he pulled away for a second.

"I thought we were gonna rehe-" Sharpay cut him off and pressed he lips against his, but this time it was more intamate. He slid his tounge in her mouth and found hers. He almost decided Sharpay was a better kisser that Gabriella but he could never say that, not in amillion years. He tried to pull away but it felt so good and so right.

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Troy is awoken by the ring of his computer saying, "Sharpay E. requests a video chat with Troy B." Troy was starting to like the idea of him and Sharpay ever since last night. It made him think of how much more true Sharpay is to him then Gabriella ever was. He was starting to think that him and Sharpay were really the ones who are meant for eachother.

He rushed over to the computer and pressed the ok button. Sharpay was crying and gasping for air between her sighs. She was in her pink S.E. logo bathrobe. She had cried to so much that her mascara was running all over her face and her usual perfect blonde hair was in a messy bun. She looked effortless.

"Oh my Gosh Sharpay what happened?" Troy asked worriedly.

She was still gasping for air and could barely talk. "w-w-we h-hap-pened." She sounded slightly angry but more worried.

"What do you mean?" Troy prodded.

"T-tr-oy I'm pre-pregnant!"

Troy stared at the computer screen for a while as her words passed through his brain. He was in to much shock to have anything more to say. He was only 17, he was to young to be a father. What would his parents think? What would his friends think? What would happen with him and Sharpay? What about basketball? Questions were racing through his head.

Sharpay started crying faster and harder when she told him. "I have t-t-to go I"ll c-cawwl you b-back later." Then the screen went black.

Troy was in shock and still didnt move. Five minutes later he found the strenght to get up but didnt know where ot go or who to turn to. _This couldn't be happening, _Troy tried to reassure himself but it _was_ happening and there was no turning back.

Troy raced outside and started running farther and farther until he realized there was only one place to go.

_ Everybody's always talkin' at me,_

_Everyone's tryin to get in my head._

_I wanna listen to my own heart talkin',_

_I wanna listen to myself instead._

Troy knocked on the door three times as his tears blurred his vision. He heard footsteps and the door opened.

"Troy?"

_To be continued... _


	3. Chapter 3

AN- hopefully some of you guessed where Troy's at, if u haven't you'll find out soon and some might like it and some may not.

Troy's tears came faster when he saw her beautiful face, the face that had been absent to him for a long time now. He wanted to speak but couldn't.

"Troy, w-what the heck are you doing here?" She sounded like she would if you heard Britney Spears was not crazy.

He found a way to find the words. "I made a mistake with you and an even bigger one last night. And now I am t-totally screwed with everything, but I realized that you were the only good and real thing in my life...Gabriella." He paused to get some air between talking and crying. "I love you."

"Troy are you drunk?" She sounded disgusted and said, "I just c-cant do this anymore. Good bye." She tried shutting the door but he stopped her.

"No, no Gabriella I'm not drunk, I'm-I'm just in trouble."

Gabriella walked outside to him and slammed the door behind her. "What the heck do you think you are doing coming to my house when we broke up practically a month ago." She paused to try a make sure she didn't cry. "And then you expect us to just get back together? Troy I can't do this anymore!" She tried to leave again but he caught her hand and pulled her close to him.

"_Once in a lifetime, means there's no second chance. So I believe that you and me, should grab it while we can," _He sang to her.

She tried to go away but tears rolled down her cheeks as he sang the song that brought them together once. "Troy stop please." She tried to stop him but she liked rocking in his arms once again. But then she fought her urge. "Troy what do you want?"

He stopped rocking and became sad again. "I need help." He walked a few steps away from her and felt the tears flood back to his eyes. But he wanted to give her the truth, the complete open and honest truth. " Sharpay- she's- she's pregnant."

Gabriella's face turned mad and shocked. All she could say was," Oh my god." Then she finally swallowed it and said, "Aer you crazy, you're only 17! What the heck do you want me to do about this?"

" I know and i hate myself for it but you're the only one I have." He grabbed her arms and looked directly into her brown eyes." Please, " he begged.

"All I can do is help you through it and Sharpay too. But I have nothing else to offer you."

"I know, and that's all I need. I just wish things were back like they used to be. But it's to late for that, I guess."

Suddenly Troy felt like things had a chance but his life was still ruined, he still had parents who practically hate him, Sharpay's still pregnant, his friends still hate him, and Gabriella still has so much anger against him. But maybe he had a slight chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten months later...

Once the baby, Roxanne as they named it, reached the one month old point she was ready to be put up for adoption. Once the baby was gone Sharpay accepted that Troy no longer wanted to be with her. Gabriella helped along the whole way and Troy was thankful for that, he just wishes that him and her were together like it was supposed to be.

Gabriella was sitting in her room packing for College which was a month away, but she was allowed to set up some stuff ahead of time.

Troy was sitting alone in his house which once, he was almost kicked out of by his parents when they found out Sharpay was pregnant. His father was finally speaking to him again but Troy still wasn't being accepted for any basketball scolarships or colleges. But things were gradually getting better and he hope this would change that.

It was now 8:35 pm and he ran out the door and kept running to Gabriella's house. Once again he ran into her back yard and climbed up the walls up to her balcony. He knocked ever so lightly and then there she was her beautiful face. "_Everyday, of our lives,wanna find you there wanna hold on tight." _He sang. Tears ran down her cheeks again.

_"Gonna run, while we young, and keep the faith." _She sang back, which made Troy's heart melt.

_"Everyday, from right now, Gonna use our voices and scream out loud!" _They both sang and troy started to cry also.

"_Take my hand, together we will celebrate. " _She paused and he sang with her again. "_Everyday!"_

Gabriella ran into his arms and at this moment, for Troy, things actually felt right. "I'm so sorry, all i ever want to do now is be with you or there is no reason worth living anymore!" Troy cried.

"Troy I cant risk getting hurt again!"

" But i love you more than anyone and what I did with Sharpay was a stupid mistake to get my feelings out about you. I never stopped thinking about you."

"Troy I do love you but..." She paused and backed away from him. "I just cant." She turned away from him and leaned against the edge of her balcony. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and turned her facing him.

" Gabriella, I do love you more that anyhting!"

Gabriella decided to give up and not fight her feelings anymore. She moved closer to him. "I do too." She leaned in a kissed him, and from that moment on, things were starting to look up for Troy.

**+++++The End+++++**


End file.
